


Churros & Dole Whip

by slutsofren



Series: CEO Kylo x Mistress AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kylo Ren, Car Sex, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutsofren/pseuds/slutsofren
Summary: It takes a lot to get your CEO husband, Kylo Ren, to leave his work and go on a date. Not to mention a date to Disneyland. He loves you very much and begrudgingly agrees since it'll make you happy. Just, don't forget to mention the matching shirt!Alternatively, I commissioned a self insert art piece of Kylo & myself on a date at Disneyland and wanted a companion fic.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: CEO Kylo x Mistress AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Churros & Dole Whip

“Yes, Lord of Utmost Darkness, you will go to Disneyland with me today.”

“Dearest, I’ve already told you time and time again, you can go for the both of us. You know how much I hate the heat and being surrounded by,” he flung his hands around the air, “people!”

“Please, my love, just for one day can we both not be Kylo Ren and his strong and intelligent wife,” you pleaded. Since Kylo moved to Los Angeles to be closer to you for a third of the year, he listened to you whenever it came to the rules of the city. This was your territory as his was New York. You’d never deny his constant need to not just show you off around the bright city lights, but to also show you these places he’s held so dear. Now it’s your turn.

Kylo grumbled something under his breath and you saw his walls finally breaking. He could never resist you for long. Before you knew it, Kylo obliged to wearing the shirt you had already picked out for him. A black shirt sporting “I’m the Prince Charming” across it to match your “I’m the Princess”.

He picked the shirt off the bed where you laid it and looked at the shirt, looked at you, back to the shirt, and one more look at you and rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you so fucking much.”

You gave him as big of a smile as you could muster and crossed the room to drape your arms around his big broad shoulders, “Not nearly as much as I love you.” You kissed his cheek and he turned to face you, circling his arms around your body. You both gave in to a short yet lovingly filled kiss.

He groaned, throwing his head back dramatically and you laughed so much your whole body shook.  _ What an absolute baby _ , you thought. “Come on, get ready, love.” 

Kylo, begrudgingly, got dressed. You had already gotten your shirt on and were on your cell to call a driver. It only took a half hour from your quaint home in the Arts District of Los Angeles, otherwise you’d be complaining like hell with the traffix. You both always grew irritated at the constant construction that seemed never ending on the 5 freeway. 

“Dopheld, dear, will you bring the car around,” you asked sweetly, “Mr. Ren and I are ready for our outing.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am, I’m not that old yet,” you whined and threw a pout as you hung up. Dopheld apologized quickly before ending the call, surely he knows you’re only half joking with him.

Kylo finally came around the bed, dressed all handsome in his Prince Charming shirt. When you faced your incredibly indulgent husband, he shrugged and twirled, letting you preview how the shirt fell on his body, kissing his broad shoulders and impeccable chest. You admit you drooled a little in your mind. Who could blame you?

“Come,” you say as you walk around him, giving him a small pat on his plump ass, “Disney awaits.”

Dopheld arrived in your security vehicle, with the kind of work you do, a girl could never be too safe, especially when your husband was who he was-- those were some precious jewels he had on him.

Both you and Kylo dressed down for your day ahead at the theme park, he even sported some black jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. It also helped that his cock looked delicious in them too. Today was going to be a great day with maybe a little bit of teasing. Maybe.

The time it took to get from your apartment in the Arts District to Anaheim took less than an hour, but oh, did his cock truly look appetizing in those jeans!

“Dopheld, dear, would you mind giving us some privacy?”

Your assistant obliged and Kylo lifted a brow towards you, questioning your motives already. Once the blackout separator was raised, you swiveled in your seat to face your dearest.

“Is there something you’d like to say, little one?”

You dramatically fluttered your eyes up at him, a playful grin kissing at the corners of your lips. You had less than an hour until you reached Anaheim but you wanted to make the most of this.

Kylo pushed a stray piece of your hair behind your ear as you unbuckled the seatbelt without saying what you were planning and settled yourself on your knees between his spread legs.

“Oh, it’s going to be one of those dates then,” Kylo said with a hint of humor in his voice. Ever since you both got married, his anger has drastically settled around you, a person who he could be free of his past and let loose around. That isn’t to say he didn’t let his anger get the best of him elsewhere.

You rubbed your greedy hands up and down his thighs, coaxing his raging hard-on. Not once did you feel the need to look anywhere but his eyes. The simultaneous lust and encouragement that he flashed in his expression gave you more of a confidence boost.

You began to kiss up his open thighs, doing your best to not let go from his body and start feeling yourself. Kylo took this as an open invitation to slide down the seat a little more, petting your hair out of your face. The jacket that he brought along was thrown somewhere to the left of you.

By the time your kissing had made it to his covered bulge, you could feel his cock straining against the denim, seeking your touch, your comfort. You looked up from kissing Kylo’s magnificent body and he cocked his eyebrow, “Well don’t stop there, little one, you should always finish what you started.”

“With pleasure,” you whispered as the zipping sound filled the back of your security car. You pulled down this jeans ever so slightly to release Kylo’s cock from it’s cloth cage. You grasped it within your hands and laid ever so gentle kisses up and down his shaft, letting miniscule touches of your tongue reach out to him the closer you got to the tip, that ever so delectable tip that shared the same colour as his lips.

The more you teased him the more he leaked, almost as if it was crying out to you like tears, wanting to be inside of you; that’s all Kylo ever wanted. To be close to you, to hardly ever leave your side.

His hands wrapped themselves around your hair, fingering those soft tendrils. You gave his jean covered thigh one small and gentle kiss as you wrapped your fingers around his length expertly. He always felt warm, sometimes too warm in your hands and mouth, but that was alright, it was like a sign for you. That he’s really here and he’s real.

You held his cock in your left hand as you laid chaste kisses up his thigh all the way up to the tip, the look in Kylo’s eyes growing dark with want. He sucked his bottom lip as you sucked the head of his leaking cock in turn. Kylo pressed his fingers harder against the back of your skull, encouraging you. Your hot tongue curved around him, taking him in, feeling those raised veins you’ve come to love. 

“That’s it, that’s my girl,” he praises as you take him deeper and deeper in your mouth. Your hands working his shaft where your mouth can’t reach. Kylo let out a groan as you swallowed him whole, taking him deep, deep, deeper.

Kylo lets out yet more groans after groans as you moan around his cock, the vibrations of your throat sending his cock wild while being sucked in the confines of your mouth. Your head bobbing and weaving in his hands.

The tip of his fat cock hit you deep in your throat, you loved the feeling of being so full, of his scent, his touches, his hums of pleasure, of his cock burying itself so deep inside you that you could practically touch the stars that flurried in your vision. These were the moments you craved so badly.

With his fingers clutching the back of your skull so tightly, pulling and pushing your head deeper and deeper on his cock, you could feel the tightness of his balls underneath your hands, grasping at the moment before they’ll spill all you wanted to savor on your tongue, painting your throat.

Kylo let out a stifled shout as he released everything his body could offer. His taste far too familiar in your mouth, a whole goddamn buffet behind your lips.

“Fuck,” he breathed heavily as you pulled off him with a pop. You wiped your mouth and he raised you up by your chin to meet him for a kiss, “Good girl. Always pleasing me.” Your lips raised into a proud smirk 

“I’m always here to serve-”

The blackout window lifted just an inch and you heard your beloved assistant clear his throat, “We are pulling up.”

As you adjusted yourself back into the companion seat next to your husband, he helped adjust your hair, pushing it away from your beautiful face, like you were the only star in the entire galaxy, the only star that belonged to him and him alone.

Kylo adjusted his cock back into his jeans and you fixed your lipstick in a small handheld mirror you carried with you, careful to reapply whatever parts were rubbed off from your adventures.

Dopheld was gracious enough to not acknowledge what went on in the backseat, he never did. You paid him well enough and it was because of your marriage that he was able to meet a husband of his own.

Outside of the car windows you watched with excitement as your assistant brought your car around to the executive drop off zone, an area explicit for higher profiled visitors. Afterall, between Kylo and your own empire, you were a multi-billion dollar couple. It was the least the Disney company could offer. You made idle chatter with Kylo as you approached a rather handsome Japanese man.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ren, welcome. My name is Tetsu and I will be your personal guide for the day.”

Kylo turned and looked at you,  _ what the fuck _ written across his face, you grinned wide and offered a hand to Tetsu, the Cast Member met your gesture and you both shook hands. “Thank you so much Mr. Tetsu, we’re looking forward to today's plans.”

Kylo looked astonished and began to pick up on all the hints- the shirts, the private entrance, this tour guide. You had already set all of this up, knowing that you were going to drag his ass all the way out here. He grabbed your hand in his and you only gave him a mischievous giggle and walked ahead dragging your stoic husband to the happiest place on Earth.

Tetsu led your way through the private gate entrance into the theme park and announced the morning was to be filled with a variety of experiences but for now, to begin your day with the newly refurbished Pirates of the Carribean. You admired tastefully with the additions, wanting nothing more than to read more about women as pirates in history. When your boat came along to the scene of Redd threatening to shoot men at an auction, you elbowed Kylo, “That could be me!”

If it wasn’t inappropriate for him to just kiss you and dip you back, he would have been on it in a heartbeat. Alas, there were eyes watching, and plenty at that too. There were cameras everywhere in that particular ride giving warnings to guests with similar and more explicit ideas.

Next on the agenda was Haunted Mansion, feeling super ecstatic to sing along to the theme and do your best to follow along with the Ghost Host narrator. As your small group entered the foyer of the ride, you felt your body buzz with excitement. 

Using your best impression, you held onto Kylo’s strong arm, "When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls, whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight ..."

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh, genuinely laugh at the sight of you. You truly were something else and he was so happy to be your husband- that thought alone made him feel like a damned domesticated dog but it was worth it, to be here with you, sharing a laugh. Seeing you smile. He would never trade this lighthearted feeling, especially not after what you two suffered through to get here.

As the stretching portrait room went on, you encouraged Kylo to look to the ceiling as the Ghost Host came to one of your favorite parts, “And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!,” he laughs. “Of course, there’s always my way.” Thunder claps and there, a body is hanging from the rafters, as the room fills with sweet screams. Yours included.

Kylo jumped with your scream, “Babe, what the fuck?” You let out a hearty laugh as your Cast Member guide led you through the portrait hallway, even smiling to himself.

By the end of the ride, Kylo seemed a little more relaxed, just indulging you in these lighthearted pleasures as you recited line after line and sang along to the various songs that played in each “land” throughout the park. 

The precious Cast Member you were with wholeheartedly agreed in each and every one of your whims and desires, it was only your dearest Kylo who was putting on a little bit of a rebellion.

“Please, just wear this,” you pleaded, “I already bought it, you have to wear it now!”

Kylo threw his head back and closed his eyes, “I don’t want to.” He put his hands over his face, trying to cover up the little hint of a smile kissing on the corners of his rosy lips.

In your hands was a helmet, modeled after one of the characters from Disney’s latest contracts. Not only did the black helmet look slightly like a dome but it was also adorned with Mickey Mouse ears.

“Well, if you insist…”

The voice you used was his absolute weakness with you. You used this soft spoken voice of pure innocence to get whatever your heart desired with him. Kylo was a strong man, just as you were a strong woman who would fight with every ounce of your being to get what was yours. Today though, today was different. You weren’t you and Kylo wasn’t him. Today you were both ordinary people and ordinary people at Disneyland… wore silly things on their heads.

“Give it here,” Kylo took the helmet out of your hands and put it on his head. “Happy?”

You put his face in your hands, “If I could marry you right now, I would,” then laid a gentle kiss on one of his freckled cheeks. Just saying that made his heart squeeze, that is the one thing he wants to give you more than anything in the world.

You reached into your bag and pulled out the iridescent Minnie Mouse ears you purchased for yourself and placed them on your head. Now, your fun filled day was really starting.

Mr. Tanaka, your Cast Member guide, led you two through your itinerary while simultaneously filling you both up with churros and dole whips, of sweet mint juleps, as well as a chimichanga… or three. Kylo didn’t have much of a sweet tooth often and never wants to admit it either but he enjoyed these treats with you. When it came to the chimichanga, he openly admitted they were probably one of the best trashiest things he had ever eaten and put in his body which was saying a lot.

Lastly on your day trip, your guide let you two finally experience a treat. Nighttime in one of the newest parts of the Disneyland park- Galaxy’s Edge. This latest edition was constantly packed day and night with tourists from all over the world. With it being one of the largest land expansions since the acquisition of Lucas Films’ Star Wars, it was quickly becoming a main attraction.

“Whoever this Darth Vader guy is, he gets it. I like him,” Kylo mumbled under his breath while browsing the wares in Dok-Ondar’s Den of Antiquities. The shop was filled with Dark Side memorabilia as well as intricate gifts for the fellow enthusiast.

You grasped his hand, “Of course you do, he’s kind of like you. Tall, brooding, dark,” your flirted with your eyes.

“Now, now, what did I say about finishing what you start.”

The two of you wandered Black Spire Outpost, spending a lot of time looking around the Sith side of the area until the fireworks began. The scenery was so beautiful with the most attractive man in the world’s arm around you.

Your time in the park concluding, Mr. Tanaka guided you through the dispersing crowds to your dinner reservation in Liberty Square, the dark and ever secluded Blue Bayou.

Your guide left the two of you as you settled into a secret area for priority guests and that would be the last you’d see Mr. Tanaka for the rest of the evening. There were just too many seductive looks at the other, you both had practically been eye fucking across your dinner table in the Blue Bayou.

Which isn’t to say that his hands didn’t wander under the table. He did more than just drag his long fingers up and down your inner thigh, he teased you and didn’t bother to finish what he started as you ate and left the restaurant.

“What is next on the agenda, Mrs. Ren,” he asked as he held your hand and looked down at you, hints of smiles kissing his dearest lips.

You grasped both of his hands as you continued to walk towards the next part of your evening. “Follow me, Mr. Ren, let’s make some fantasies come true.”

There was a small secret entrance underneath Cinderella’s Castle, the pinnacle of the theme park. Inside was a special room where select guests could spend the night in the castle itself.

Up the winding stairs and into the room, each little detail made to last in your memories forever. The canopy bed was the central part of the room, made to look like it came straight out of the medieval film. Kylo, still holding your hand, whispered, “Can we fuck in here?”

You let out a hearty laugh and pulled him a little forward, walking him towards an opened window for you both to watch the firework show. “We can desecrate this entire room with our blasphemy, Kylo.”

He bent to kiss you deeply, showing you how much love and adoration he has in his heart. Kylo made some shitty choices in his life but you? You were the best decision he could have ever made.

As his tongue slipped past your lips, loud booms went off in the sky. His large hands cupped your face as more and more fireworks went off. This entire moment reeling with love and excitement overwhelmed you.

As the kiss settled, his face lit up blue, white, gold as the fireworks shot off. “I love you, starlight.”

You replied with another chaste kiss to his lips, “As I love you.”

He held you close as the two of you watched the show in the sky but you couldn’t help but stare at him. Kylo truly was the love of your life and you both fought like hell to get to where you were today. It was all worth it. He was worth it.

“What is it, starlight, something on my face?”

Kylo looked down at you and began to brush invisible crumbs away. You said nothing as you rose onto the tips of your toes and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

“You’re perfect, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo grabbed your jaw as he kissed you tenderly, your fingers finding themselves in his long black locks. You felt his other hand find and tickle its way under your black shirt, leaving flaming hot traces on your skin.

Both of you separated for a brief moment as you took the other's shirt off, tossing your matching clothing away, softly landing somewhere else before coming back together in harsh clashings of teeth and bruising lips. His lips, gosh, his plush rosy lips. Perfect in every way but never looked better when they were pressed against your skin, leaving sweet succulent trails of lust and love behind.

He could taste the Californian sun on your skin as he kissed every bit he could reach on your cheeks, your forehead, wanting nothing more than to love on you and praise you for the goddess you are. 

“Take me to bed,” you whispered.

You jumped as you felt Kylo’s large hands caress your bottom as you wrapped your lengthy legs around his waist. He let out a groan as you bit his lip, enticing him to be a little rougher with you. You felt him carry you to the bed and drop you, your body bouncing a little off the bed, eliciting a soft laugh from your plump lips, fresh full of your husband’s kisses.

With space between you now you looked at his face, still flashing with the multitude of colors from the sky. Tones of gold, red, each color you wanted to taste off his skin. “I love you,” you whispered. He responded with a sly smirk, hands slowly unbuckling his belt.

His silence was deafening.

You propped your body up on your elbows, an eyebrow cocked as his retrospective cock tastefully filled out his jeans.

His belt whipped around as he stripped it from his belt loops. For a brief moment you thought he would use it until he saw the expression on your face, a devilish mixture of fear and desire. He discarded the belt somewhere off to the side, removing his jeans after. “As much as I would love to give your plump little ass a nice spanking, I’m sure the children outside wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Like that’s ever stopped you before, dear.”

Kylo stepped forward and grabbed the hem of your pants, pulling them off your legs in a swift motion. He tapped your thigh, “On your knees.”

You did as he asked, not commanded, no. Never. Kylo knew that in the bedroom, you both played your own game of tug-of-war, dominating the other round and round the bedsheets. Just like when you were lovers.

There was a nice gentle breeze as he removed your panties, inching down your legs. You felt his warm tongue licking its war around your center, his teeth even taking little bites around your thighs.

The pillow against your face felt heavenly as you let out a long breathy sigh as Kylo began his adventures in eating you out. You were faced to the window, still watching the light show just on the other side of the glass. Everything felt perfect.

You felt the mixture of his saliva and your own spent dribbling down your thighs, a sign that you were more than ready to feel his thick cock in you. The bed dipped behind you as Kylo pulled your body up, a hand caressing one of your breasts, removing your bra, as the other found its way to your core once again.

He played with you, teased you. Teasing your shoulders and neck with sweet kisses. You reached over and pulled him down, straddling him. “Enough playing, my love.”

Kylo removed his last article of clothing, his boxers, and you hovered over him. He rose, one hand on your hip and the other finding itself tucked beneath your hair at the nape of your neck, he pulled ever so gently, a sigh escaping your lips.

He took one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking, biting, kissing, teasing, yes yes yes, oh yes. 

The soft moans escaping your lips only egged him on more and more, not to mention your growing impatience. You reached around behind you and lined his cock up to your entrance, anticipating the stretch.

“Fuck me hard,” Kylo whispered deeply, his voice a low growl. 

You smiled against his mouth, “As you wish.” You both let out a groan against the other's mouth as you lowered your body onto him. Bodies coming together in unity and the utmost love. You began to grind against him, loving each thick inch he had to offer you.

A whine left your lips as Kylo lowered his body back down against the plush comforter. Fireworks still exploding, not even halfway through the show playing outside the beautiful window, matching the show playing in the bedroom. Heavy breaths and sighs filled the room, creating your own symphony, melodic music of your love for the other.

Kylo’s sharp fingers grasped your hips, aiding your bouncing on his cock, leaving tiny crescent moons across the skin as if matching the constellation of stars across his body. Truly the moon to his stars. He furrowed his brows, concentrating hard watching his length disappear in your pussy.

You leaned forward a little, still giving him a show beneath but wanting to touch his soft luscious hair so bad. Your fingers became lost in his locks, caressing his head. In this new position your tits came into his view and he let out a louder moan, “You’re so good to me, little one.”

You responded by flipping your bodies, forcing him to kneel on the bed without losing contact between your cores. A soulful laugh left your lips as he smiled, “Now be good to me, Mr. Ren.”

“As you wish, Mrs. Ren,” he mirrored.

Kylo bent to kiss you, softly and gently. Nothing will ever be more perfect than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the art that inspired it on my tumblr, @slutsofren!


End file.
